Unexpected Interests
by yumeitenshi
Summary: The war is over, Aang, the gang and Zuko are staying in the fire palace waiting for Zuko to become the new fire lord. Zuko and Katara are noticing each other more than ever. An irresistible attraction draws them together...an Obviously Zutara! please R
1. Over Morning Tea

"Lady Katara, would you like a hot bath drawn for you?"

"Ughhh..."

"Lady Katara?"

_Why oh why did we agree to stay at the fire palace? _"Please just let me sleep some more..." she pleaded.

The ridiculously happy voice rang out once more as the sounds of heavy curtains were pulled back the pure sunlight streamed into the room.

"I'm sorry Lady Katara, but all guests are to rise at this time." _I am going to __**kill**__ Zuko. _

"FINE! I'm up Kanze!" Katara yanked back the covers and threw the servant out of the room. She got dressed as fast as she could, using water bending to help clean up. She raced to breakfast_,_ fuming.

"What the hell, Zuko!"

The young man in question spat out his tea in surprise. "I TOLD you I don't need attendants!" Zuko stared for a little bit before clearing his throat, "But Katara that is their job."

"To hell with their job! You know me! I don't need people to take care of me every ten seconds!"

"I know that Katara, but think of it this way; these are their jobs, they've been trained for this sort of stuff for years. If you turn your backs on them, it'll be like sneering on their profession."

Katara thought for a second. "Yeah I guess you're right..." Katara looked around at the giant room and sighed. "What is it?" Zuko asked, pouring them some tea. "I don't know...doesn't it feel weird that just a few days ago, we were fighting for our lives in these rooms?" Zuko winced, "I try not to think about it." There was an awkward silence. "...so where is everyone?" Katara ventured.

"According to the attendants, they're still sleeping. Aang blew the attendant out of the room, Toph locked the attendant out of the room using her metal bending and Sokka—"

"—wouldn't wake even if an Elephant-Yak screamed into his ear." The two of them chuckled as Katara sat and accepted the tea from Zuko. She trusted him, but was still a little wary around him. It was at times like this when she saw who Zuko really was, when no one else was around to judge him. He was starting to open up more to the group now after the battle that killed his father. It was strange, sometimes Zuko was nice even outright friendly, but other times, he retreated to the back of his mind and snapped at anyone who dared to try and bring him back. Zuko and Katara found that they bonded a little better, since they both knew what it was like to lose their mothers during the war. Katara still felt slightly torn with Zuko, since he did destroy so many people's homes...but he did help defeat his father...but he'd LIED to her in prison!! Katara tried not to think on that vein by sipping some more delicious tea. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Zuko was staring intently at her. "w-what?" Zuko hurriedly looked away at Katara's voice.

"I was...looking at the tapestry! Um...yeah..." Zuko shifted uncomfortably while trying to look really interested in the disgusting looking rug behind her. _He's so cute when he's embarrassed. What would he be embarrassed about anyways? Does he think I'll make fun of him for appreciating tapestries? He's really really cute...WHAT THE HELL?_ Katara shook her head as her mind and eyes started drifted towards Zuko. _EW. I don't think Zuko is hot! He tried to kill me...multiple times!! ...but his eyes are so _

_pretty...NO! Bad Katara! _Katara quickly drained the rest of her tea (regrettable, since it really was good tea, and she didn't usually rush through her first cup of tea like that), excused herself and marched down the many hallways to wake up her sloth-like friends. All the while, beating down her hormone-ridden mind from thoughts of a certain to-be-fire lord.

* * *

yumeitenshi:

okay so first chapter of first story uploaded. COOKIES FOR ME!! lawl anyways, this story will have lots and lots of delicious Zutara...not really sure how this story is going to play out though. XD I had a rough draft in my head which keeps changing...If you guys want a lemon, just tell me and w/e. If I do put in a lemon, I WILL be putting up a warning in case anyone wants to skip it XD  
R&R!! thank you!!


	2. Possessed Passion

Yumeitenshi: okay, second chapter successfully up XD Something I forgot to do last chapter; a disclaimer...I have to do those right? sigh Idontownavatar:thelastairbender,oranyofthecharacters,storyline. now thats over and done with, thank you so much to cherryblossom!! my first wonderful reviewer!! to everyone else out there, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! thanks. XD  
--

Zuko sat by himself at the table and sighed, his cheeks a little flush from memory. Katara was sitting with him and he didn't know what happened, but Katara had forgotten completely that he was there. She had the most concentrated look on her face which made her look...beautiful. He just couldn't help himself and found himself staring openly at her. He sighed as he drank the last of his tea, and waved over the attendant, the scribes and secretary he had managed to keep at bay throughout his wonderful moment with Katara. He shut off the warm and fuzzy feeling as he let the royal workers pull him into their concerns about his coming coronation.

Meanwhile...

Katara had successfully woke up all of her friends (or drenched them awake, in Sokka's case) and sent them off doing various useful things for the day. Aang went to help rebuild parts of the palace with Sokka and Toph went to go sneak a nap on Appa (and possibly go to watch Sokka work for a while). Katara still felt her blood churning in her system and needed to get it out. She went to go do some sparring practice. She started with her basic water bending forms starting slow first, making sure her stances and balance were correct before moving unto the harder sequences. Then she moved into actual water bending, fighting imaginary enemies – its funny how before, she imagined fire nation soldiers as the invisible enemies. Now she didn't know who she was fighting against. But fight she did with such an intensity, that she didn't notice a visitor. "Mind if I join you?"

"AHHHH!!" Katara spun, surprised, drenching Zuko and slipping on the falling water at the same time. Zuko acted quick and caught Katara under him, bridal style. They both had their eyes closed and braced for impact, when they realized that none of them were hurt. Zuko looked at Katara and Katara at him. For a moment, time seemed to stop as they gazed into each other's eyes...then they realized what they were doing. "Are you okay?" Zuko asked, quickly placing her at her feet. "Um I think so. Thanks"

"No problem. So I was wondering, could I join you for some sparring practice? I need to let out some steam. I'm really starting to agree with you on the whole 'servants are not needed bit'"

"Sure thing. So what happened?" Katara bent the water out of Zuko's clothing and they started to circle each other.

"They're more annoying than angering, actually. They keep asking the same things over and over again. My answer is the same as it was thirty seconds ago!" Zuko made his point by shooting out a rather large (and annoyed) fire ball at Katara.

"Whoa!" Katara created a shield of water and watched as the fireball evaporated half of her water supply. "Watch it Zuko!" But Zuko let his anger and annoyance rule him as he shut everything out and just attacked. Katara desperately defended herself but was quickly running out of water. She started pulling water from the pitcher of fresh water a silent servant had placed for her and Zuko. "Zuko! Stop it! Please!" Katara tried to snap him out of it, but found that Zuko was being like Aang when he entered the 

Avatar state. Frustrated, she sent out a tendril of water that slapped his cheek, cutting a shallow score. Zuko snarled and launched himself at Katara. "Yield!" He growled as he slammed into her, trying to wrestle her to the ground. Katara's will refused to give in. _What happened to Zuko? He never lost control like this before! Those attendants must have really made him snap...or maybe it's something else? Whatever it is, it's not my fault and I will NOT back down. _Katara lightly danced away and let Zuko drop to the ground. He flipped himself back up and started circling her again. His breath started coming in pants and he started to feel unbearably hot. He needed to end this battle and claim her! Wait...what? The smaller part of Zuko's brain (the sane part) was trying to find out where THAT thought came from. Claim her? Since when did he talk like that? Whatever it was, he knew that this scorching agony would only end once the fighting woman before him yielded to him. He didn't really know how he knew but the memory was there—the instinct. Katara had no more water left to use and Zuko couldn't use his fire without feeling himself burn even more. They came together in hand to hand combat. Zuko was trying to wrestle her to the ground once more and Katara was desperately trying to stay alive. He had finally caught her by the throat and they both went down on the ground, Zuko on Katara. Katara opened her eyes to have her vision fill up with Zuko's piercing golden ones. "Yield or be destroyed." Katara tried to gulp some air but was still struggling against Zuko's calloused hands. She tried to punch him, only to have him grab her two wrists in his hands and hold them above her head. His face came closer to hers. "Yield." He whispered, almost pleading with her. Katara still fought against him, which made her feel even stranger; she could feel his body through their clothing. His pounding heart was over hers. She was completely aware that her breasts were mashed against his chest and his knee was between her legs, rubbing a very sensitive spot. She wiggled and moaned, trying to escape. She looked at Zuko's eyes again, to see that they were glazed over and only then she realized that he was shaking and sweating more than he would normally. Katara stopped struggling to find that Zuko had completely locked up.

"Zuko?" She cautioned a touch on his shoulder. Zuko moaned and passed out. "Zuko!" Katara pulled his head into her lap and cursed her lack of water to try to heal him. _What the hell just happened?_

_--_

YumeiTenshi: OMGAH!! what happened to Zuko?! Tune in next time on Zutara:the steamy epic fanfic!! XD lawls but seriously, something BIG has happened to Zuko that only Katara can cure him!! and you'll only find out if you read on!! (btw, thinking of changing the title of this fic -- let me know if that sounds plausible)


	3. Choosing Fire

YumeiTenshi: Woohoo! im updating pretty soon, since I really wanted to let out the secret, why Zuko's acting like a freaking nut job XD it's a pretty looong chapter...but I want to write longer ones soon XD Thank you for the reviewers!! I know four isnt much but you make me feel so loved XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. NOTHING. weeps  
Well...ENJOY!!  
--

_This cannot be happening…it's all a lie! They're all just joking for something!!_ Katara shook her head as she tried to forget all that happened in the past two days. _It was only a sparring match! How the hell did it turn out like this?_

Two days ago…

_Katara cradled Zuko's head in her lap, watching beads of sweat pour down his face as his whole body shook. She gulped; his body heat felt like he was on fire. Katara waited for enough sweat to accumulate and tried to find the source of Zuko's pain. There was nothing. _

"_How is there nothing!? Damn it! Heal Katara! HEAL!" Katara ran the handful of sweat/water over and over Zuko, each time finding nothing wrong with him. After a few times, she started screaming for help. The marching of boots told her help was on the way. The nameless fire nation guards burst into the room and tried to push Katara out of the way to collect Zuko. _

"_Don't you dare! Either I stay with him, or you're going to get a pummelling with his sweat!"_

_The guards looked at Katara and shrugged; of course SHE didn't know what was going on. They allowed Katara to follow them as they placed Zuko in white room with only a bed, table and a few chairs and a vase. Katara scooted the chair closer to the bed and watched Zuko until Iroh ran into the room. _

"_Uncle Iroh! There's something wrong with Zuko! He's burning up but there's nothing wrong with him!!" Katara was frantic. This was the firs time she had not able to locate the source of injury. Sure, there had been many people she couldn't save, but at least she knew what was wrong with them. Katara looked at Iroh as he let out a sharp sigh. _

"_Don't worry, Katara. This is normal for a fire-lord-to-be."_

"_I—what? Normal?" Katara's eyebrows shot into her forehead as the elderly man smiled slightly and checked Zuko's vitals. "Care to explain yourself, Iroh?" Katara spat through her teeth after counting to ten. _

"_It happens to all of the royal line when they are about to take the throne. Their bodies call out to their destined significant other so that they may be joined together before the coronation. This way, the line to the throne is halfway secured. Think of it this way; if Zuko became the fire lord, but didn't marry anyone, nor did he find anyone, then there would be no heir and the line of royalty would die."_

"_ZUKO'S IN HEAT?!" Katara burst out. _

_Iroh winced, "well, uh, in a manner of speaking…we in the fire nation call it the '__**Choosing Fire'**__. Zuko must take the woman that his body is calling out for, or he will burn to death, inside out. _

"_Does he have a choice for which girl he wants?" _

"_No. His destiny and his body choose for him while he is in this trance. Hm…it's strange how no one noticed the signs before…I wonder what set him off…"_

"_Erm…it might have been the servants. I'm not too sure, he didn't really finish telling me the whole story before trying his damnest to make me yield while sparring."_

"_WHAT?! You two were sparring against each other?" Iroh grabbed Katara by the shoulders and shook her slightly. Katara struggled a little bit and tried to shake him off but to no avail. "Tell me what happened while you were sparring."_

"_He just snapped and told me to yield or be destroyed…"_

"_Did he push you to the ground? TELL ME KATARA!" Iroh seemed in a frenzy himself. 'Dear dragons,' he thought. 'they probably already passed the __**Heart Fire**__…'_

_Katara squirmed under his intense gaze. "Yes…he held me to the ground and was…pressed against me for a while until he passed out…anyways! That's not important! We have to find Zuko's destined girl before he dies!" _

_Iroh closed his eyes. "Katara…we've already found her."_

_Katara blinked. "Really? That was fast! Who is the mysterious 'destiny' woman?" Katara looked at Iroh and saw the look that he gave her. After 3.5 seconds—"NO WAY! Iroh this joke is going too far! Seriously!! Go find this destiny woman!" Katara stared into Iroh's eyes. "Please."_

"_I'm sorry Katara. His body has recognized you as his soul mate. When he pushed you down, I take it your chests were pressed together?" Katara reluctantly nodded. "Then I don't know about you, but Zuko's heart has memorized or bonded with your heart. Your hearts will always beat in time with each other if you bond with him." Iroh took Katara's hands in his. "Katara, you can walk away from this, but my poor nephew cannot. You can refuse him and leave now if you want. But for whatever period of time Zuko would have left, he would be yearning for you until he burned to death. If you stay, you might become bonded to Zuko as well. I'm not too sure since you are water nation…it's never happened before. The Choosing Fire only has ever happened to fire nation people."_

_Katara glanced sadly at the Zuko, still sweating and shaking on the bed. She didn't NOT like Zuko…but then again, he was a monster…wasn't he? But if she walked away, she was his executioner…but if she stayed, she would probably never taste true freedom ever again. She would have to become the Fire Lady. What if she fell in love with someone else? "…Iroh? What would happen if I did stay and Zuko bonded with me? Would I be able to…find someone else?" _

_Katara ventured. Iroh shook his head sadly. "No Katara. Once Zuko bonds with you, usually the woman's body will also bond with the man. But it is a big 'if'. Since you are water nation, we aren't really sure what would happen. If you do bond, you won't be able to think of another man in 'those' terms. Neither will you be able to leave Zuko. Even if you hate him with a passion, your body will rebel against you and always bring you back to him. Almost literally ball and chain." Katara felt her back stiffen and her head spin. "w-would you be able to give me some time to think?"Katara whispered against tears. Iroh nodded and started to leave the room. "I will leave you to your thoughts, but Katara, know that the fate of the fire nation depends on your decision and you only have three days before the fire starts to consume him." Kchtch. The door closed as Katara sank to the floor, fighting the tears. _

Present Time:

Katara sat unmoving by the side of Zuko's bed. She hadn't eaten for the past two days. _Damn it, Zuko! Even when you can't control it, you screw up my life!_ Katara blew out and exasperated breath. Walk away and potentially kill the future fire lord and throw the whole world into pandemonium. Stay and bond, live the rest of her life with the man who destroyed so many people's lives and who had, at one point in his life, made it a personal goal to seek and destroy her and her friends. The gods were DEFINITELY using her life as their own personal amusement center. Katara kept thinking on this vein until she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Zuko gasping and groaning. His eyes snapped open, but he didnt see anything. Katara could see that they were burning with some kind of inner turmoil. Katara panicked. Iroh had told her to make a decision, but he didn't tell her what to do once she made that decision. And for freak's sake! It had only been two freaking days! _Zuko was never patient, why should he change even when he's unconscious? _Katara tried to cool him down with water, but the water just sizzled and evaporated. Zuko started bucking on the bed and screaming. Katara just sat there watching him, knowing what she HAD to do. She couldn't just watch Zuko suffer in pain. _This will be for the greater good._ She told her self as unbridled tears slipped down her face. Somehow, she just knew what to do. Katara stood up and gently brushed her fingertips against Zuko's scar and murmured, "Heart fire from the Choosing, _Cease._" Slowly, she bent down and pressed her lips against his. Her head dipped lower as she unbuttoned his shirt and once again, pressed her lips against his chest, directly above his heart. Katara let the world slip into darkness as she felt the heat from Zuko's body envelope her.

Yumeitenshi: GOOD JOB KATARA!! meh, cant really add much now, g2g take a baaaaaaaaaath XD


	4. Comfort of Turtle Ducks

**A/N: ALRIGHT!! So plot over super steamy random sex has won!! Thanks to all who replied!! I had both circumstances played out in my head, I just wondered what you all wanted XD. The beginning of this chapter is set a little before Katara sealed the deal with unconscious Princey over there XD (also watch out some limey bits added XD)**

* * *

Iroh wearily sat down and poured himself some tea. He really HATED to pressure someone into doing something that they didn't want to, but Zuko was really going to die. Katara was the only one to save him…what was he to do? _Iroh, you're really living up to your fire nation upbringing, black mailing people just to get what you want…_Iroh sighed deeply. He knew it was wrong and vowed that when the opportunity presented itself, he would beg for Katara's forgiveness. He dropped the tea cup in disgust; he'd even **lied** to her! He scoffed at his own thoughts. _Three days? Zuko would be lucky to hold out for longer than two days…I'm so sorry Katara…_

* * *

Zuko was having the most excruciating dream. He felt as though he entire body was slowly being cooked in an oven with no where to run. He was screaming for someone, anyone, to come and save him. Then he heard the voices. _Katara?_ He thought through the pain, and focused on her voice which helped shut out the burning torture. _Her voice is so soothing…but why does she sound angry?_ Zuko started listening to what she was actually saying. Something about a choosing fire…? As Zuko kept listening, he felt his heart clench and ache for Katara. He knew what his Uncle was doing. Zuko wept bitterly for Katara, in his dream. She would bond with him to save other people. Sure, he wanted her for himself, _who wouldn't? She's beautiful, smart, resourceful…and not meant to be mine._ Zuko railed desperately against the heat in his head so that he could wake up and tell her not to bond. He knew it would trap her in the fire nation, away from family, friends and everything she stands for. She would hate him far all eternity for forcing her into this bond. _Besides, didn't she have a thing going on with the avatar? _At this thought, Zuko's dream shifted and he was back in his own room. Katara was in his arms looking lovingly into his eyes. Zuko closed his eyes and kissed her, brushing his lips hesitantly against her soft ones. Katara returned his kiss slightly opening her mouth and gliding her tongue against his bottom lip. Zuko moaned softly and gently stroked her body down to her waist and massaged her hips. He started to kiss and nip at her neck and relished her mewls and moans. Katara's finger tips caressed his hair and drew circles on his chest. Zuko was wondering if he had died and gone to heaven when Katara started feeling lighter and lighter. Zuko hugged her to his body tightly to his body, feeling the warmth from her body slowly flee. Panting slightly, he felt his body heating up as he looked at Katara's face. Her lifeless eyes stared past him as she started disappearing like fine mist. With a great roar, Zuko's body burst into flames. He wanted her back. Hell, he _needed_ her now! And dragons protect the person who tried to keep her from him! Zuko's room also faded until all Zuko could see was flames. Then came the most curious words, _"Heart fire from the Choosing, __Cease.__"_The fire stopped as abruptly as it came, and all Zuko could feel was the pleasant coolness of watery velvet stroking his skin and the sensation of lips brushing against his lips and his chest. Zuko's heart leapt in his chest as it recognized it's newly bonded mate. All he felt after was a weight that sank unto his bare chest and the cool darkness claimed him as well.

* * *

Katara's eyes fluttered open and swallowed down a frightened scream when two very _very_ golden eyes stared back at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Why did you do it?" whispered Zuko, closing his eyes briefly.

"I couldn't let you die, Zuko. So what happens now?" Katara tried to act flippant when her stomach and heart were fluttering crazily and she tried to keep down the bile in her stomach.

"We marry."

"_What?_" a tortured whisper ripped out of Katara's throat. Zuko sat up and pulled Katara beside him.

"Katara, I know the idea is repulsive to you, but this is ultimately what my Uncle was also implying when he told you about bonding. I cannot marry anyone else, and neither now, can you." Zuko cocked his head to the side a little. "Actually, I'm not to sure what will happen to you, since you are water nation…but usually when you bond, there is no escaping it."

"Wait, you heard me and Iroh?" Katara was trying to handle the small things first.

"Well, sort of. I only heard bits and pieces." Zuko turned to face Katara, "Katara, thank you for saving me." His golden eyes were soft and so hypnotizing. Katara couldn't avert her eyes from him.

"What else could I do? I'd rather bond with you than let you die." Her words hit Zuko hard. His eyes hardened and became narrow as he glared at her.

"So you'd only bond with me if I was dying?" Zuko hissed. Katara blinked, wondering why he was so offended. Wasn't it obvious?

"Um…duh? What did you think, Zuko? If you weren't going to be burned to death by your own body, why would I have to bond with you? I'd help you get over it…well _me_, but I wouldn't become your freaking other half!" Katara let out her grief on Zuko without thinking of the force of her words. "Because of you, I can't find my true love! How do you think I feel, you bastard? You know, I thought I was starting to be able to stand you, being good and teaching Aang fire bending and all, but even when you're unconscious, you RUIN MY LIFE! First you take away my family and home, kill my friends and now," Katara's voice broke. "NOW YOU TAKE AWAY MY DESTINY!" Katara screamed at him.

Zuko felt his heart hardening to stop him from feeling pain. He slid layers of iron and ice in-between his heart and his true emotions and let indifference and stoic mask slide into place on his face.

"Is that all?" Zuko said imperiously, gazing down coldly into Katara's eyes, watching her sputter and swallow the shock. "Well let's take a look at my side of the story, shall we? My treacherous body decided to chose _you_. A water peasant who doesn't know how to respect the crown prince of the fire nation or her future husband. Consider this union a blessing, _peasant._ Marrying this far above your station is like a real Cinderella, and a demotion to me."

Katara balled her hands into fists and shook with rage. How did she just _know_ that Zuko could never change his nature? No matter how many good deeds he would do, he was still a fire nation royalty; happy to trod down the lives of others just to get the squishiest of the salted squishes. Katara forced back the threatening tears and just sat there for thirty seconds, listening to the laboured breathing of Zuko. Katara sat up straighter and stared Zuko down, "my apologies, _prince_, but I was giving as much respect as you deserve. None." With that, she drew back her arm and punched Zuko, the royal ass in the face. "Don't ever think that you own me, you little spoiled brat. And in this story, this Cinderella will **not** attend your balls to become another bowing servant in your castle." Katara turned on her heels and ran out of the room, slamming the door open and pushing aside a surprised and dismayed Iroh.

* * *

Katara stormed through the palace, not really seeing where she was going, and running into a number of servants without stopping to help them pick up scattered paraphernalia. Katara knew she was angry, but she still had to come to terms with what she was really losing. _I probably won't be able to visit the South Pole…hm…that's too big of a start. Dad and Sokka…well I'd only really miss dad. Um...let's try for really small scale. No more whale blubber cakes?_ Katara felt overwhelming sadness wash over her. _Yup, that hit the nail. Damn._ Katara found a small garden with a small quaint pond hosting fuzzy little turtle ducks. Katara crouched down and wrapped her arms around her to try and contain her pain and failed. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She had to marry Zuko and her world as she knew it was going to change completely. The fact that she accepted it so easily was a testament that the bonding had worked. A baby turtle duck waddled over to her to see what the matter was. It gave a little quack and nuzzled Katara's knee. Katara gave a watery chuckle and sniffed. The duck sat at looked at her inquisitively, like it was asking 'what was the matter?' Katara just pet it with two fingers, concentrating on the softness of its fur. The duck let out a pleased quack which brought out all of its siblings waddling out of the pond for a head scratch of their own. Katara giggled and obliged them all. Then she proceeded to name them all.

"I'll call you Aang," She declared, pointing at the first turtle duck that greeted her.

"You will be Sokka and you can be Toph." Right after she said this, 'Sokka' gave a mocking quack which he quickly swallowed as 'Toph' hit him over the head with an outstretched wing. 'Aang' waddled over to his siblings and placed himself between them, effectively ending their little squabble.

"Oh, you are _definitely_ Aang!" She giggled a little louder and spent another contented few minutes stroking her new friends. Katara bend water from the pond into another mini pond and set it closer to the ground and watched as 'Aang', 'Sokka' and 'Toph' gingerly stepped into the bended pond. Katara then raised the pond with her hands as she stood up. The turtle ducklings quacked happily at the change of position. Katara spent a few more hours playing with the turtle ducks until exhaustion finally caught up with her. She turned to leave, when she realized that she was hopelessly lost. Katara glanced down at the train of ducklings behind her and shrugged. She lay down on the soft grass and laughed as the ducklings poked themselves into her arms to cuddle during the night. In scant minutes, she was asleep.

* * *

Zuko glared at the door long after Katara left. Then he felt the wall he put up in his heart fade and felt the rush of emotions take him. Anger, sadness, and hurt, trapped in a torrent of jumbled emotions in Zuko's head. Why did he have to ruin everything? Of course he knew that Katara never wanted him in the way that he wanted her. She had that damn Avatar. He cursed his nationality and his rank in the fire nation. If he was born an earth bender or a water bender, she wouldn't have a problem with him! Hell, he'd even be a normal human! Zuko groaned and massaged his temples, He had to fix this. He threw off the blankets and stood up, earning himself a dizzying headache and shaking limbs for his trouble. Forcing his legs to obey him, he tried to follow Katara…which was surprisingly easy; all he had to do was follow the trail of destruction and KO'd servants.

_Wow, she's really pissed,_ thought Zuko. He found Katara sitting in his mother's garden. He stifled a gasp when he found her there. She was crouching with turtle ducklings surrounding her, demanding attention from all sides of her. One tugged gently at her hair, making her twist around to pet it, as another duckling poked her with its bill on her other side. Zuko smiled gently as he committed the sight to memory. Katara's tender smile on her small face with a few tendrils from her let down hair curling around it. There was a beautiful sunset behind her with a soft breeze ruffling her clothes. Zuko swallowed as he really took in her clothes. It was what she had worn when she first came into the fire nation and the only thing she would wear. Her long flowing neck smoothed out above two swells on her chest that rose and fell with her breathing. Zuko's eyes wandered to her stomach; flat and smooth like her legs that were peeking out from her skirt. He knew that she was saying something to the ducklings, but he couldn't hear properly. He just watched her lips, full and luscious, forming words and curve into perfect smiles. Zuko watched contentedly in the shadows until she stood and looked in his direction.

Zuko started sweating, thinking that she saw him, but then she lay down on the grass. He felt his lips curling up when he saw the turtle ducklings vie for her attention again by crowding into her arms. Katara's laugh made his heart jump. _One day, she will laugh like that for me. I vow it._ Zuko slipped off his opened shirt and draped over her, motioning to the ducks to remain silent with a finger to his lips. He knelt down and brushed the hair out of her face, while leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Sleep well, my intended," Zuko whispered, gazing down at her for a while, before heading back into the palace.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

WOOHOO!! preetty long chapter no? XD im trying to get them longer. btw, Zuko does not know the new names of the ducklings nor does he know how to handle girls lawls. Hang on tight till next time!! (btw, avatarkiba, not really sur ewhat you mean...clarificiation? XD) I hope that little limey bit helped assuage you sour begging readers out there XD teehee...its really wierd talking about Katara that way when I"m a girl myself...hm...that calls for some detailled Zuko raunchy bits + 


	5. Sealed with a Kiss

**A/N: Im baack! This chapter has a mature content warning for some citrusy content, other than that, im kinda sorry that this one came out so short. See, I have exams coming up and should be studying for them, but freaking PuzzleQuest (DS) is too damn addictive XD. speaking of exams, this will be the last chapter in a while, while exams are taking place. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**  
**Helpful critisism is encouraged! if you feel that I'm lacking somewhere, please tell me so I can UPGRADE!! lawls**

to Thawn: Thank you for getting my mind back to the actual plot. This story WILL have a plot goddamn it if its the last thing I do XD but yeah, I'm going to make this story more than the fight and make up routine that pops up everywhere.

disclaimer: I dont own avatar the last airbender I only use their story line and characters for my own cynical purposes...XD

* * *

Katara woke as soon as the pig rooster crowed. _Every single damn morning, that freak of nature bird wakes me up. _Katara moaned a little and adjusted her self on the pillow. _Ah, well at least I got a good night's sleep…it's so nice and cozy. But why do I feel kind of heavy?_ Katara slowly opened her eyes and looked down to find a hand pressed against her stomach…which was pressing her against a very _very_ warm body. Katara's brain – not quite functioning in the wee hours of the morning – still couldn't understand the meaning of the hand that was caressing her stomach in a very distracting way. Katara tried to shake her head to see if she was still dreaming only to feel someone nuzzling her neck. _Hand on my stomach, check. Body pressed against my back, check. Lips nuzzling my neck, check….oh HELL NO!_ Katara bolted up, watching the arm slide from her body, which was attached to the body behind her, which was attached to the face that was nuzzling her, which had a very distinguishing scar on its left eye, who could only be -- "ZUKO!!"

Zuko bolted up from bed and glanced around frantically before settling his eyes on a fuming Katara. Then lethargically; "good morning."

"Why the hell am I on my bed with you spooning with me?" Katara said, through gritted teeth. She popped open her canteen of water and froze it, dangling five, icy points above his eyes. Any haziness from sleep disappeared when Zuko's mind realized how big of a threat was being imposed.

"You fell asleep in the garden with the turtle ducks. I was going to let you sleep there, but it started getting chilly out, so I brought you back so you wouldn't catch a cold!" Zuko eyeballed the ice nervously.

Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why didn't you bring me back to MY room?"

Zuko raised his eyebrows. "I don't know if you realize, but your room is on the other side of the palace and I only decided to come back for you in the middle of the night. And before you ask, I didn't do anything to you. When I sleep, my body naturally gravitates towards the warmest thing, in this case, you. It used to drive my mom nuts." Zuko chuckled a little.

Katara restored her water away after accepting Zuko's story. Then she realized she was a little hotter then she was accustomed to. "Why is it so hot in here?"

"We don't exactly have air conditioning in the fire nation and you were sleeping next to a fire bender."

Katara smiled, "true." She pulled herself off the bed completely to find that she was wearing Zuko's jacket. She blushed a little at the intimacy of it. "Um, where's the washroom? I need to clean up a little."

"I have a walk-in – second door to the left. Watch out that you don't walk into the closet."

Katara went into the bathroom and closed the door softly. Both the teenagers in the separate rooms put a hand to their chests to stop their racing hearts. Zuko flexed his hands, remembering the feeling of his fingers caressing her soft stomach and the smell of her hair. Zuko threw off the covers and starting changing when he looked down and saw a mark over his heart, shaped like the water nation symbol. Then he remembered that he needed to complete the other half of the ritual with Katara. _Oh man…Katara's not going to like this…_Zuko slowly dragged a hand down his face.

* * *

Katara finally came out of the bathroom, refreshed and feeling clean. Then she noticed Zuko brooding on the bed. "Uh…sorry I took so long. You can wash now too."

"I went to another bathroom already." Zuko didn't move from the bed. "Uh look, remember when you saved me from burning by kissing my chest?"

"What are you getting at? I'm NOT doing anything more with you." Katara crossed her arms.

"No! I mean no. It's just that when you did it, you left proof of your touch on my chest. See?" Zuko stood up to show her his bare chest with the mark tattooed right on his heart. Katara gulped. "Well, I need to do the same to you. I think the same burning symptoms are starting up in you. When you complained of the heat, wasn't that weird? It's the coolest during the morning and you never had a problem with the heat before. Somehow your body is reacting to the ritual and heating up." Zuko took a step closer to Katara.

"Wait…so what do you want me to do?" Katara's eyes went wide as Zuko kept stepping closer to her.

"Take off your top." Zuko's voice was low and husky. Katara nearly choked.

"Stay away from me." Katara backed up slowly as Zuko kept coming towards her. She turned to flee when Zuko caught one of her wrists and spun her around. He grabbed the other wrist and raised it above her head as he gently slammed her on the wall. Katara gasped as she felt Zuko's hard stomach on hers.

"It's for your own good." Zuko whispered, sending thrills and chills down Katara's back. She tried to struggle against him, which her body translated as arching her back and pressing her even more firmly unto Zuko. Katara whimpered and squirmed, making heat streak to Zuko's groin. Zuko came in closer and kissed her neck. Unprepared, Katara gasped and turned her head to offer him more skin. Zuko smirked and sucked the sensitive skin around the base of her neck. Katara mewled and ground her hips into Zuko's. The fire nation prince lifted his head and kissed Katara, running his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Katara obliged and moaned when she felt Zuko's tongue slip into her mouth and brush against hers. While Zuko's kissed Katara, his hand was trailing lines of heat up and down her body. Katara tried to break the kiss and struggle out of Zuko's hold to do the same to Zuko, but failed. He chuckled softly and trailed wet kisses down her neck, moving down to her chest. Panting, he undid her top, leaving it hanging over her breasts, exposing the skin in-between. Somehow, being partially unclothed made Katara look more erotic as opposed to her being completely revealed. Zuko stroked one finger down the middle of her breasts, watching them rise and fall with Katara's heavy breathing. Silently, he lowered himself until he was level with her heart and kissed it tenderly.

"What was separate is now whole, what is whole is now together through the ages of time." Zuko whispered into Katara's ears. Zuko met Katara's eyes and held them as he watched something behind them spark and heard Katara gasp.

"M-my chest! What's happening?" Katara felt a warm spot on the inside of her chest and the both of them glanced down. Sitting in between Katara's breasts was a symbol that looked like a joining of the water and fire nation symbols. The flame of the fire nation was encircled with waves threading in and out of the flames. Zuko glanced down to find that his mark had changed to mirror Katara's.

"So this means it official, doesn't it?" Katara asked.

"Do you regret it?" Zuko asked, looking down.

Katara lifted his chin with two fingers and held his gaze for a moment. "Not as much as I thought I would." Katara kissed him sweetly and held him in an embrace after they broke apart.

* * *

Katara and Zuko ran to breakfast, hopelessly late. When they burst into the room, Aang, Toph, Sokka and Iroh were eyeing them balefully. All of them were seated, but none were allowed to touch the food before the two of them arrived.

"Look fire fingers, I know this is your home and you're a prince and all, but I'm HUNGRY. Keep me waiting again, and I'll rock staple your face to the ceiling." Toph growled from across the table.

"…fire fingers?" Zuko cocked his head to the side. "I really hope that's not going to stick."

"Just sit down, Mr. Fingers-of-fire." Sokka shot from across the room.

The whole room chuckled a little as the room was filled with the sound of hungry eating and loud conversation (from Iroh and Sokka). Katara sat next to Toph and started to load her plate. She was startled when she felt the earth bender tap her gently on the leg.

"Something happened between you and Zuko didn't it? Your heartbeats are going crazy. You're going to spill your guts after breakfast." Toph whispered quietly into Katara's ear before yelling at Sokka to shut up.

Katara looked into her lap as a blush slowly crept across her cheeks, trying to calm down her heart. She sneaked a look at Zuko to see that he was also stealing small peaks at her.

_Oh boy. How do I explain this to them…?_

A/N: alrighttt!! go Zuko!! getting some action! XD so predictably, next chapter will be Katara (maybe with Zuko) breaking the news to the gang ("guys, im PREGNANT!!" naw, jks , im saving that juicy little fight for later XD) read and review please!! AND GOOD LUCK TO ALL THOSE TAKING EXAMS SOON!!

btw, Zuko's hairstyle is the one where it's long, but not like retardedly long (like on 'BEACH DAY') more like THE DAY OF THE BLACK SUN - ECLIPSE (xd just so you know)


	6. Plots and Fat Babies

A/N: I am a lazy asshole. I had half of this chapter finished for two weeks and i was too lazy to finish it! XD alright so. This chapter may get kinda confuzing, it basically Zuko overhearing something (you know how in movies the person is listening through a wall or something and the camera switches from the different POVs? yeah. kinda like that. ENJOY!!

(lawl to Lisha2themoon, i do that ALL the time XDXD I was laughing pretty hard when i read your comments XD)

* * *

Aang, Sokka and Toph stared at Katara is shocked silence while Katara was having a staring match with the ground. She had just explained to them all the happenings of the past 4 days.

"So…that's how it is…" she whispered uncomfortably. They whole gang minus Zuko was sitting around a small ornamental table. Katara counted the seconds in her head, waiting for the explosion. _One turtle duck, two turtle duck…_She kept her eyes on the ground and her ears trained on her friends. Sokka sucked in a lungful of air. _Thirty turtle ducks, thirty-one turtle ducks, thirty-two turtle ducks—_

"BULLLSHHIIIITTTTTT!!" Sokka screamed.

Katara rolled her eyes, _leave it to Sokka to be verbally elegant_.

"How ironic, fire and water. Who else here totally saw THAT coming? Let's see a show of hands." Toph's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she slammed her heels unto the top of the table. Katara flinched at the resounding boom and knew that the others were waiting for Aang to say something. She mustered enough courage to lift her head up to meet his gaze.

"It's final?" Aang asked. "There's no hope of going back?"

Katara's heart was breaking to see the pain so clearly on the boy's face.

"I don't think it can go back Aang. Our hearts beat for and with each other now." Katara tried to keep her voice gentle and soft. "Zuko explained it to me. That's why his father couldn't allow Ursa to be killed. If she died, he would have felt the repercussions. Every coupling is different. If the couple are truly in love with each other, then their bodies wouldn't have the…the capacity to contain their grief and they would have to follow their partner. If they are only together because of the choosing and have not created a true bond, then there's only pain and grief for the rest of their existence."

Sokka jumped up and grabbed Katara. "That's it! We just have to kill that selfish bastard! Sure you'll have to live with a little pain, but you'll suck it up! Right? Right. Okay! I call first shot!"

Katara knocked his hands off her shoulder angrily. "And what makes you think that I'll even agree to that stupid plan?"

"Why are you getting so defensive Sugar-Queen? Careful or someone might think you actually _like_ fire-fingers" Toph shot at Katara with too much acid in her voice to make her comment funny. "Well, you always HAD to be the one with drama in our little gang."

Katara felt her face redden as she opened her mouth to retort but was surprised when Aang stepped in for her.

"Toph, don't. You know she didn't have a choice in this. The best thing we can do now is just to support her." Aang looked at Katara and gave her a small smile before looking back down with a wretched expression.

Toph swung her feet back down to the ground with a thump that didn't sound too different from a judge's gravel. "Well, that's that for now. I gotta go create a statue of a fire prince we all know too well and then spend the rest of the day pounding it into the dust."

"Toph, I—" Katara started, but the earth bender was already walking away. When she turned around again, all she saw was the backs of her friends. She threw herself into one of the chairs that surrounded the small table and cradled her face in her palms and sighed. _That went well…_

* * *

Sokka waited in the shadows as he watched his sister sink into a chair and sit motionless. He clenched his teeth and sought out Toph. Sure enough, she was actually building that statue and preparing some…interesting weapons to use against it. As soon as his feet came in range of her 'eyes', her head snapped around to glare at him.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Sokka could see that she was clearly upset over the conversation that had just taken place.

"What I want is the same thing that you want. And I want Zuko out of my sister's life."

Toph stood up and crossed her arms. "Expand."

* * *

Zuko wandered aimlessly through the palace halls, knowing that Katara needed her time to talk to the gang. Plus, if he got too close to where they were talking, all of them would come out to beat the crap out of them. Why the hell do you always seem to get yourself into these kinds of situations? He unconsciously walked into the garden with the turtle ducks and crouched by the pond. The turtle ducks, sensing a familiar presence swam over to beg for food. He sighed. Why couldn't life be like those old stories that his mother used to read him? Zuko smiled as he remembered what his mother had told him after a story one night.

_"You see, Zuko? If you are fair and just, your life will be a better one. Don't try to use underhanded techniques to get what you want. It'll only hurt you and the person you're cheating."_

_Ursa smiled as she saw her 8 year old son trying to be discreet about picking his nose. _

_"Then again, you could always steal a beautiful foreign princess and have hundreds of fat babies!" Zuko laughed out right as his mother tickled him, bouncing around on the huge bed. _

Zuko opened his eyes and gazed longingly at the bench that his mother used to sit at. Very carefully, he let his guards and the protection around his heart down. There was so much that he was trying to keep down. He let himself be lost in the memories, letting go of the pain. He hated that he always guarded his thoughts and his emotions. Never free to truly feel with abandon. He was jolted out of his trance by a rather irritated voice ringing out in another part of the courtyard.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Zuko crept into the bushes to listen to the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Sokka willed his heart to calm down so that Toph would know that he was earnest.

"Well Sokka? I'm not going to stand here all day, listening to you trying to control your heartbeat."

Sokka gulped.

"We have to find a way to break Zuko and Katara apart. I know for a fact that Katara doesn't want to stay with him! Everybody knows that!"

"And how do you know that, mini warrior? I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate Zuko as much as the next guy…but what if Katara really does want this? You're speaking out of anger, I can feel that much, but I think Sugar Queen wants to be left alone on this one."

"How can you say that, Toph!? Katara is obviously begging for help!" Sokka threw out his hands and quickly raised them again when he saw that Toph wanted to say something. "All I'm saying is, let's try to get more information on this stuff. Maybe they made her eat something that like, I dunno, controls her brain or something! We at least gotta try everything we can before we call it quits."

Toph shifted her weight on her feet thinking the proposition through.

"Fine. I'll help you, as long as this doesn't get too out of hand."

_

* * *

_Zuko sneaked away from the bush and unto the bench as he tried to process all that just took place. He started breathing heavily_. How DARE they try to take away what's rightfully mine! NO! Don't start thinking like that! Katara is a human being not owned by anyone…but more mine than theirs. _

Zuko took a few calming breaths before thinking of a plan_. Should I shut them down immediately? But what if Katara really does want to leave me? I should at least give her a chance. I will let them go through with their ridiculous scheme under careful watch. Maybe when it gets a little thicker, I'll tell Katara about it. No need to make her uneasy._

Zuko walked back into the palace, slightly stressed but feeling, for the most part, like he had everything under control.

* * *

A/N: Its funny how everytime Zuko feels that way, everything gets messed. XD This is a new one eh? The good guys have become the potential 'bad guys' XD (btw, if you're wondering what Katara was doing the whole day, basically walking around and angsting out her situation. she went to bed early wondering where the hell Zuko ran off to. Actually, she's kinda pissed at him for dissapearing. I would be too.)


	7. Obstacles

* * *

A/N: Alright! That was pretty quick, I think...XD I gotta say, reviews make me so happy its ridonculous. Thats right. you heard me. **_REDONCULOUS._**

Invader raven: Oh man. Grammer? crap. yeah sorry about that, I'll try to pick up more XD (I've been scolded ;;)

Thawn716: hmm...the Azula section...im gonna see how it plays out...I might bring her in after this whole spiel...not too sure yet...She's one of your favs?? seriously?? man...she pisses me off sometimes!! XD oh well. Well, Sokka is just trying to see if there are loopholes that he can stick his fingers in and mess around ;)

(btw, I havent done a disclaimer...does that mean im gonna get suued?? ;;;;; ahhhh. SO. I dont own ANY BIT of Avatar: the last airbender)

* * *

Flickering torch lights lit the way for two cloaked figures running through the halls in the fire nation palace. The two started turning the corner when one grabbed the other and pulled him into a dark nook.

"Stay still, Sokka! I feel someone coming!" Toph hissed at Sokka as he started to protest to the rough treatment. "Alright, go."

They ran quickly down until they found the staircase going down. Sokka felt a burning shame when he thought about how he found out about it. He had sneaked into Iroh's room, trying to find anything that would help end the bond between his sister and Zuko. He had accidentally come across a scroll that had some mysterious symbols in them. It took him a few days it decipher it, but it told him that there was a secret library hidden in the depths of the palace. He then intoxicated Iroh into telling him the specific whereabouts.

_It had to be done; for the good of my sister and all humanity!_ Sokka continued on, dragging Toph behind him.

_Man, he always puts so much effort when it comes to his sister…what about me? _Toph thought treacherously.

Sokka kept running until he found an ominous door half lit by dying torches. "Well we found a creepy looking door highlighted with creepy lights…I guess we're here!" Sokka stood there looking proud, while Toph rolled her eyes and pushed him and the door. They both would've gasped in wonder as they saw/felt millions of scrolls nestled snugly in dusty shelves – except when they did, they ended up coughing and hacking from all the dust that open door swirled up.

"You'd think that -- coughcough that in the hundred years they -- hack took to build wheeze this library, they might have gotten some better ventilation!" Toph spat out, struggling with the dust coating her lungs.

Sokka could only nod furiously as he jammed the door closed. They tried to stand as still as they possibly could so that the dust could settle. Taking the smallest steps that they could manage, Toph and Sokka started to search.

* * *

Katara woke up to find that her previously empty bed was filled with the body of her significant other. Katara gently brushed back his hair from his closed eyes. She smiled gently as Toph and Sokka crept into the bedroom with daggers in their hands. Katara flipped Zuko over as Sokka plunged the knife into his heart. Toph took Katara's wrist and slit it, pouring the spilt blood unto the knife.

_Sweet Agni's fire! _Though Zuko through the pain. _I can't move! Why aren't I dying? M-my heart…HNG! _Zuko's body heaved as Katara's blood touched the blade. He could feel her connection slipping away from him. THAT hurt more than the dagger.

"Go on Katara, give it the last twist." Toph's lips curled in an evil smirk as Sokka stepped away from the bed.

_She won't do it, she won't – oh gods…_Zuko's eyes frantically rolled in their sockets as he tried to move away. He felt Katara's hair brush his face as she bent over him. She stared imperiously into his eyes as he hand gripped the hilt.

"I never loved you…" Katara whispered as she slowly twisted the blade.

* * *

"NOOOO!!" Zuko screamed as he bolted up in bed, sweat soaked with a wildly beating heart. He glanced beside him to see that Katara was still very much asleep and not bent over him watching him die.

_Just a dream, it was just my subconscious reflecting back what I over heard yesterday. _Zuko grabbed his shirt and panted for a while. He curled his other hand and brought it into a tight fist.

_That damn avatar is not an obstacle anymore. She's bound to me._

Zuko put his head back on his pillow while hugging Katara's body closer to him.

* * *

Toph and Sokka rubbed their sleepy eyes while trying to read the hundredth scroll drooping in their limp hands.

"I GOT IT!" Sokka screamed, jumping up.

Toph jolted and smashed a fist into the ground, sending two earth blocks flying into Sokka's knees, forcing him to slide down the wall that they were both leaning on.

"Hey!" Sokka protested.

"Hey yourself. Don't startle me like that again. Next time, the blocks will be higher and on the other side." Toph jabbed a finger at Sokka.

Sokka subtly covered mentioned body part. "Anyways, I found the solution! It was in the legend of the fourth rulers of the Fire Nation!"

Sokka waited as Toph crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll bite. What's the story?"

"It's a **legend.** Hm…Let's see…It says that there was a prince who would sneak into the towns and villages to escape his royal duties. One day, he saw a beautiful commoner girl playing with another boy. He fell in love at first sight, and befriended the girl. They became fast friends; frolicking in the streets everyday and getting into all sorts of mischief. One day, the young prince fell into such a temper that he collapsed with a fierce fever. The court physicians told the worried Monarchs that it was the same Choosing that held them before. The soldiers found the girl and brought her to him. An old magic gripped her and she was forced to seal the bond between each other." Sokka raised his eyebrows, "So even back then they manipulated people. Hmph."

Toph jabbed a finger at his temple. "Keep reading, Mastermind."

Sokka stuck his nose in the air and continued.

"The two were wed and soon succeeded the Emperor and Empress. They had one son before their relationship started to deteriorate. The pair would often be furious at each other, so much so that their bond was almost severed. The Empress had elevated her rank too quickly and still longed for her old life. One night, she snuck out of the palace, still dressed in her rich garments. While she took a short cut through and alleyway, she was robbed and violated. As she lay dying on the street, the Empress felt her bond and connection slip away like the blood flowing from her body. The Emperor could not take another wife from the constant pain that plagued him." Sokka paused.

"What? That's it?" Toph asked.

"…No…there's a bit more, but…I didn't think about how sad that actually was. They fought, but they still loved each other 'til the end." Sokka's eyes softened slightly before he shook his head.

"What am I talking about? These two may have loved each other, but Katara doesn't love Zuko, so. Ideas?" Sokka rubbed his hands and frowned when a layer of dust rolled off.

"Well apparently if you're violated, the bond is broken—"

"NO!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sokka's face turned red from anger, "we're trying to save my sister! How does getting her raped help her in any way?"

"Look, YOU were the one who wanted ideas. I'm just being objective. Besides, there seems to be another way. They got mad at each other, yeah? Well it says that that made the bond weaken."

"So?" Sokka was still breathing hard.

Toph rolled her eyes. "_So,_ that means that if you get them angry enough at each other, the bond will probably break! And, knowing Zuko, he has plenty of rage to break an ancient un-breakable bond/spell thingy!"

Sokka blinked and stared at Toph. Then he hugged her tightly.

"You're a genius, Toph! Yes!!"

Toph's face became red as she mumbled a 'you're welcome' while being crushed into Sokka's chest.

_This is ridiculous…isn't this supposed to be the other way around? The girl squishing the guy? Ah, screw it. _Toph buried her face deeper into Sokka, smiling contentedly. That smile was washed right off her face when Sokka suddenly spun her around to stare at her face.

"Waitaminute. What gets Zuko angry?"

Toph sighed.

"Obstacle number one."

* * *

Iroh sat at the giant table for breakfast and scratched his head.

"Where is everyone?"

Aang walked into the room with a dejected air that wilted the leaves in Iroh's tea.

"What's wrong, avatar?"

Aang plunked himself down in a chair and sighed.

"Well, the girl of my dreams was stolen by your nephew. The universe hates me." Aang put his head in his arms. "But the worst part – you wanna know about the _worst_ part about this is? She's happy. The last man I want her to be with and she's _happy._"

"Hm…that is a troubling dilemma indeed. What will you do?"

"What CAN I do? She's happy and the last thing I want to do is steal her happiness."

Iroh nodded thoughtfully. "Good words."

"But you know what? If there's a way that I can take her away, I will. I won't look for a way, but I get thrown the chance...and if I do, no angsty fire nation prince is going to stop me."

Aang scraped his chair back and stormed out of the room.

Iroh sighed and rang a bell for some…fresher tea.

* * *

Zuko stood frozen in the shadow of a large tapestry as the avatar marched past him. His fists shook with anger, but he dared not even breathe in case he was found. Finally, he slowly let out his breath, turned around and walked back to his room.

_The avatar can make as many threats as he wants, but at the end of the day, it's MY bed she's sleeping in._

Sokka was zombie walking back to his room when he saw Aang storm through the halls of the Palace with Zuko angrily walking away as well, down a different hall, one level above. Sokka's sleep deprived brain put two and two together.

"Flameo sir, flameo."

* * *

A/N: Alright! wow, these people eavesdrop waaaaayyyy too much (maybe only Zuko) haha I threw some Soph into there XD

oh. btw, I wont be able to update for a while, on account of IM GOING TO JAPAN AND KOREA!! wooooot! yahhh!! Maybe I'll stick in a chapter before a leave...i doubt it, since I'm leaving on friday...XD

Katara walks into the room

Katara: Thats all that I get in two chapters? what the hell?! its a zuTARA. 

me: --;; just be a little patient...

Katara: ...at least let me heat it up a little with princey...please??

me: god i can smell your hormones from over here...

Katara: hey. the only reason im getting pent up sexual frustration is because you arent letting me get some morealone time with Zuko!

me: sigh just wait a little bit more and I promise you, he'll jump you like no other.


	8. Rough spots

A/N: Okay! so i finally got this chapter finished! I basically had a HUGE chapter planned out, but I realized that if I put them together, I would make people's eyes bleed…so I cut it in half-ish. This is the story part, and the next chapter will be a lemon. So. If you don't want to read that shit, don't read the next chapter. And the whole Zuko Katara part are happening at the same time in this chapter….just to let you know. ENJOY! (btw, the names in Itali-whatever are the names of the turtle ducks.)

* * *

Katara woke up when Zuko tried unsuccessfully to come in quietly. _He always felt a little hotter when he was angry…_thought Katara as she felt his fingers brush her cheekbones.

"And where the hell were you for the past day and a half?" Katara said.

Zuko yelped and drew back his hand quickly.

"Shit! Don't do that Katara," Zuko put his hand to his heart then smiled wryly when he remembered what was printed on it. "I was…occupied. And might I add, your brother pisses the crap out of me"

Katara giggled and pushed her body up slightly to lie sideways, resting her head in her palm. "What time is it?"

"Almost 11. I was training and stress relieving."

"Yeah, I can tell. You stink." Katara wrinkled her nose and shoved him towards the washroom. "Get into the bath before I bend you into a water cocoon."

"You did that to me once, except it was a cocoon of ice, remember? And I don't stink THAT much." Zuko grinned and loped over to the washroom, stopping to grab a change of clothes.

Katara smiled to herself, running her hand through her hair. She wasn't too sure how her relationship with Zuko was working out. One thing was certain, though; she was definitely falling in love with Zuko. She blamed the Choosing Fire…but not too badly. _Damn it. I'm never going to leave now._ Katara blew air through her teeth. Her mind was spinning off in all different directions. She would have to marry him. Well, technically they were married, weren't they? It's not as if they could leave each other anyways. With that thought, her mind was lost on Zuko. His smile, his eyes, his cute way of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and his sexy, sexy body. Katara shook her head. _Pervert._ She couldn't stop the feeling of wanting though.

_I wish we could…No! We can't! We aren't married yet! _Katara argued with herself. Then of course, her mini devil-self popped out. '_It's only a matter of time, Katara…'_

Katara was saved from her thoughts, only to be plunged into hell as the door to the washroom opened to reveal Zuko topless and towel drying his hair. The devil-Katara cackled as it disappeared.

"Geez, you take a long time in the bathroom." Katara swallowed.

"Aww…you missed me that much?" Zuko tossed the towel into the basket. "I drew a bath for you."

Katara pushed down the urge to invite him in with her. "Thanks. So what are we doing today?" She threw the covers off her.

"The usual. Nothing. I'll be in the Dining hall." Zuko closed the door behind him. _That way, it'll be harder to jump into the bath with you._

* * *

Toph was more than slightly annoyed when Sokka grabbed her on her way to breakfast and stuffed her into a storage closet.

"Shh, Toph. We have to make sure the area's clear. Can't have enemies lurking around." Sokka proceeded to lift tops of large pots and karate-chop the shadows.

Toph crossed her arms. "You have got to stop watching so many plays."

"I can't help it, the latest series is amazing! It's about earth benders you know," Sokka pouted. Then he saw the dangerous glint in Toph's eyes. "Anyways, the answer to our solution is Aang."

Toph missed a beat. "You want Aang to rape Katara? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't mean that Aang has to rape Katara! What is it with you and rape?! I said NO RAPE!" spit flew from Sokka's mouth.

"Calm down, I was only joking. But seriously, what's the plan?"

"Think about it! Aang is Zuko's only rival in love! I bet that pisses him off to no end! We just need to make it worse."

Toph cocked her head to the side. "How?"

"Well we…uh…" Sokka withered slightly. "Alright, fine. That's the only flaw in the plan. We need a situation that'll really make sparks fly between Aang and Zuko. No pun intended."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm going to breakfast."

Toph turned to leave as Sokka grabbed her arm. His eyes glared in the darkness as her heart thudded a few times loudly.

"Don't you care what happens to my sister?! How can you just walk away when we're so close?!"

Toph wrenched her arm from Sokka's hand.

"Look. You've hit a dead end right now. You can't force anything to happen right now, so just leave it alone! Plus, open your eyes! Katara isn't unhappy. Haven't you noticed she seems happier, or the glow in her face?"

"That's probably a lie! She's good at acting! We need to—"

"She doesn't need you! Katara knows how to take care of herself!"

Toph slammed the door in Sokka's face, leaving him in the darkness.

* * *

Katara had split feelings about going to breakfast. Happy to see Zuko again, (even if they had only separated for 10 minutes) and to eat. Apprehensive about seeing her friends again after their explosive conversation the other day. _I'll just have to explain to them that I think it'll actually work! _

Katara pushed open the double doors into the dining hall and was greeted by Zuko's smiling face. The **only** smiling face. Toph and Sokka were sitting at opposite ends of the table, ignoring each other; Aang was scratching Momo's head with a slight frown. Iroh's face was obscured by a tea cup.

"Okay, what's going on?" Katara raised her eyebrow.

Zuko looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Bad breakfast." Toph shrugged her shoulders angrily and stalked out of the room.

"More like bad company." Sokka harrumphed and left through another door.

"Did I just bring in some bad energy with me or what?" Katara stared after Sokka.

"Lover's spat." Zuko shrugged.

Katara's mouth dropped. "_Them?!_ Wow! I never would've guessed! Good for Toph!"

Zuko raised his eyebrow. "Um, I don't think that they're really together…It's probably just something else."

Katara smacked his arm lightly. "Damn it, Zuko! You got me so excited for them and everything!" Katara dropped herself into a chair beside Zuko. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want to eat…but I thought that you wouldn't really be hungry, so I just ordered them to bring some fruits."

The servants chose that moment to walk through the doors, giant bowls of exotic fruits balanced on heads or hips. They didn't seem to care that the room was only occupied by Zuko and Katara. They both winced.

"Next time, be specific about the quantity. Please." Katara laughed at the embarrassed look on Zuko's face. "And as much as I feel bad for making them bring out all this food, I'm not finishing it all!"

Zuko and Katara both grabbed two fruits each, looked around before bolting out of the dining room.

* * *

Katara took her breakfast to the small pond with her turtle ducks. _Aang_ immediately swam up to her and flapped his fluffy wings for attention. Katara absent-mindedly used two fingers to gently pet his head and neck. Pretty soon _Toph _and _Sokka_ also waddled over (still squabbling) to greet her. Katara spent the next thirty minutes eating her breakfast and playing with the turtle ducks.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sokka walked out into the sun to sit next to Katara and they both stared at the animals for a bit. _Sokka _waddled up to Sokka and pushed its head into his lax hands.

"Oh look! _Sokka_ likes you already!" Katara giggled.

"Uh…what?" Sokka was thoroughly confused. _I bet Zuko is driving her insane!_ Sokka repeated this line over in his head.

"Oh sorry, I named all the ducklings. That's _Sokka, _that one over there—no the other one—is _Toph_ and the last one is _Aang_. Cute, aren't they?

"Sokka Jr., huh? Hey, little guy." Sokka gave _Sokka_ a pet on the head. "So…How's Zuko treating you?"

"Good. Look, Sokka, I'm sorry about all of this. I know it's sudden, but I think I'm actually happy! I…I think I might actually be falling in love with Zuko!" Katara hid her face in her hair as she grinned widely.

"What?! No, Katara. That's just the spell talking. It's Zuko remember? As in I-want-to-hunt-you-down-and-kill-you Zuko?"

"I know it sounds weird, but I think we really have something now."

They both stopping talking and sat in angry silence. Sokka mentally shook himself. _I need to get her to see my way if I'm going to have any chance of saving her. Just ease the conversation back into a pleasant one._

"Does Zuko know you keep pets?"

"They aren't my pets. I just like to visit them from time to time. And no, Zuko doesn't know that I named them or give a crap about them." Katara crossed her arms.

Sokka's mind started churning. _There might be a plan here…_

"You ever thought about showing them to Zuko?" Sokka put a friendly smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why don't you…oh, I don't know, bring them up to your room and surprise Zuko? Maybe even spend the night with them? I mean, they do seem really fluffy." Sokka gave her a small nudge.

Katara's eyes lit up. "Sokka, that's perfect! I'm sure Zuko'll love them! And they are really warm…"

"Perfect! Just don't tell him about it OK? It'll be a total surprise!" The wheels in Sokka's head kept turning to bring around his plan to free his little sister.

* * *

Katara waited until after dinner to sneak out to the pond and ferry three turtle ducks to her room, while Sokka agreed to keep Zuko busy until the surprise was in place. She filled the bath tub with warm water and let them in. The second their yellow feet touched the perfect water, they swam contentedly around as their eyes started drooping. Katara giggled and waited in the room for Zuko to appear.

Meanwhile, Zuko…

* * *

Zuko bit into his fruit and decided that he was in a reading mood. _It's been a while since I visited the secret library…_Zuko took a quick turn to slip into a slightly hidden door. Zuko's eyes immediately narrowed. Someone had been in there that wasn't part of the royal family. Some of the books and scrolls were moved and dust had been brushed off parts of tables.

"Who was it and what were they looking for…?"

Zuko walked carefully as he had been taught to. As soon as he took the first step, memories came rushing back how his father had brought him and Azula into the library to teach them how to walk through it without disturbing anything. He forced them to memorize where each book was placed, slapping them when they (more Zuko than Azula) started complaining about boredom.

"Ah hah. Found you." Zuko pulled a misplaced book out of a shelf.

He glanced back at the shelf and clicked his tongue. He wasn't one for lapses of OCD, but inbred childhood reflexes made him rearrange the books into perfect order before sitting on the ground to read the book.

Zuko was completely confused. Why was someone reading up on the history of past Fire lords and ladies? He kept flipping the pages until he found a slightly ripped page. _The legend of the Separated Rulers? Why were they reading this? _Zuko looked up from the book to ponder when he noticed that a part of the wall was sticking out. _That definitely wasn't there before. Who the hell-_ Zuko's breath stopped. That was Toph's handiwork. Where there's a Toph, there's a Sokka. _Shit. They were trying to find a way to separate us, weren't they?_ Zuko curled his hand into a fist and stared angrily into the ceiling. _I'd better be ready for whatever they send at me_, Zuko thought as he pored over the legend.

What Zuko read almost made his heart stop. He squeezed his eyes shut as anger flared within him.

_Sokka you bastard…rape?! _

* * *

A/N: DUNDUNDUUUN lawls anyways. yeah, next chapter should come out relatively soon!! omg. now I must rant about the last episode of Avatar. I literally screamed when Zuko kissed Mai in the end. fuck. That ship just sank. BUT WHO CARES?! I'm still on this boat till the end of the world!! seriously though. mai should die. hm...maybe I can add that in here...dammit I had this whole thing i wanted to rant about...but now I forget. oh well. bye!


	9. Happiness LEMON WARNING

A/N: wasap all?! Yeah!! I'm not dead! jks...but seriously. It's been waaaay too long since I've updated. This chapter took longer than usual because it finally has a lemon. THAT'S RIGHT!

WARNING!

there is a veryveryvery steamy lemon in this chapter. As in sex. as in vagina + penis. Do not read if you know it will offend you.

END OF WARNING!

btw, the last line that Zuko says to Sokka, I'm not sure if you'll know or not, but I stole that line from a manga...guilty as charged....I just thought it was the coolest line (this guy was protecting this girl, yadda yadda yadda....) but, just throwing that out there in case I get people plotting to kill me.

* * *

Sokka was pacing the hallways that led to Katara's room. He wanted to make sure to run into Zuko to try and complicate the situation.

_How will I phrase it?_

Sokka paced with his fingers stroking his chin in deep thought. He was completely thrown off balance when someone grabbed him by the wrist and threw him against the wall.

"What are you planning to do?" Zuko's eyes were slit in anger and his voice was a venomous whisper. "You better think carefully about each word you choose, because they may be your last."

Sokka gulped. Zuko was standing uncomfortably close and the heat was rolling off him in waves.

"She doesn't belong to you!"

Zuko grabbed Sokka by the throat.

"Neither does she belong to a treacherous brother attempting to defile her."

Sokka threw off Zuko's arm.

"At least he'll be better for her! You don't know what she went through—what _they_ went through! And it's all because of you. Did you think for one moment I would give her to you willingly?"

"I already apologized for the past and you forgave me. You have no fucking right to bring this up now! Katara will not be treated this way by anyone!"

"You mean anyone except for you? Because you _own_ her?! She's your bitch?!"

"Because I love her!" Zuko screamed in Sokka's face.

Sokka's eyes widened and his face went white. He saw the truth of Zuko's statement blazing in his eyes. But it was too late for that now. It had to be some trick of the light. If there ever was a chance to save Katara, it was now.

"Don't you think Aang loves her too? What about Katara? Do you know for sure that she'll stay with you? That she won't one day realize that she married the fucking man whose father destroyed the hope and happiness of her family?"

"Katara loves me for who I am, and accept the mistakes that I made in the past. What she and Aang will make is not love. It's rape."

"So be it."

Zuko snapped at Sokka's last retort. He pulled back a fist and jammed it as far as he could into Sokka's face. He was pretty sure he felt the satisfying crunch of a nose. Sokka was yelling and clutching his broken nose. Zuko grabbed him by his hair and held him up.

"This will be the only time I will say this to you. I understand your concern for Katara. But just know that I can break those arms of yours as easy and snapping my fingers. I'm not saying I will; I'm saying I _can._"

Zuko walked away, leaving Sokka to bleed on the floor. _Shit, Katara!_ Zuko started running for their room, hoping—praying to anything and everything that Katara wasn't in any danger.

Katara had just come out of the bathroom after checking that all the turtle ducks were asleep, when Zuko burst into the room. Katara started to smile, until she caught the expression on his face. He crossed the room in a few short steps and seized Katara up in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

Zuko put her down and frantically searched her for marks, his golden eyes tense.

"Zuko! I'm fine! What's wrong?"

Zuko didn't answer her and started checking the room.

"Where's Aang?" The question ripped out of his throat. He continued to overturn the room.

"Oh…you already knew about that?"

Katara's baleful voice made Zuko stop in his tracks. _Sokka wasn't setting them up? Katara was doing it of her own free will?!_

Zuko turned slowly and glared at Katara with a frightening intensity.

"You already did it?"

"I didn't think you'd have a problem with it! I used to do it all the time with—"

"You slut." Zuko snarled.

Katara froze. Zuko looked seven different kinds of pissed and she had no idea why. He'd called her names before, but never with such conviction and blame.

"Z-Zuko?"

"How dare you even think about doing something like this when you're with me!"

Katara balled her fists to her side. Who was he to yell at her about bringing turtle ducks into the room?!

"I was doing it for you!"

Zuko's mind reeled. _She slept with Aang to forget about him and concentrate on me? What the fuck?!_

"Did you honestly think something like that would make you happy?! You think I wanted you to embrace him instead of me?"

"It wouldn't be the same if it was you!"

Katara could feel tears of rage forming around her eyes. Yes, she loved Zuko, but when it came to fluffy cuteness, turtle ducks definitely won! Katara was definitely completely confused as to why Zuko had such a hard time accepting turtle ducks into the room. Was he traumatized as a child? Seeing as how Zuko had completely frozen over from her last comment, Katara decided to continue.

"All I wanted was to show them to you! I thought you'd find it cute! Fine! I'll go put them back right now! Jerk!"

Zuko snapped out of his frozen state and was now completely confused. _Why would I find it cute that she screwed other guys? _

Katara stomped over to the bathroom door and had her hand on the handle when she felt Zuko's hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

She threw a contemptuous glance over her shoulder as she threw open the door.

"TURTLE DUCKS!"

The two of them stood there as the turtle ducks started quacking; trying to join in with the loud noises they were woken up by. Zuko felt all his anger disappear like steam as he looked into Katara's (still angry) innocent eyes. Of course she would never cheat on him! Katara blinked in surprise as Zuko let out a loud laugh. She was perplexed as he bent over double laughing until tears were running down his face.

"Uh…Zuko? What happened?"

At the sound of Katara's voice, Zuko swept her up again in his arms and kissed her lovingly. Katara was grateful for his strong arms holding her up because they seemed to have turned into jelly.

"So you don't hate the turtle ducks?"

* * *

About an hour later, Zuko and Katara had explained everything fully to each other. They were lounging on the bed and making small talk.

"Oh, I think I broke your brother's nose…sorry." Zuko didn't look half as remorseful as he sounded.

Katara giggled.

"Whatever. He deserved it! What a douche…honestly. Sometimes I think I got all the brains in the family. I'll just heal him in the morning. No big."

Zuko smiled with her. The caught each other's gaze and held it for a while before Zuko reached out and tucked a wayward strand behind Katara's ear. Katara blushed and looked away. When she looked back up, Zuko's eyes were burning with a strange light.

"Zuko…"

Neither of them knew how it happened, but one second, they were casually lounging, the next, they were pressed up against each other. Zuko kissed her gently, slowly, taking his time to enjoy the moment. Then he started to kiss her neck, softly, while keeping her against him. All Katara could do was hold tight to his shirt.

"I was so afraid of losing you."

Zuko sucked her earlobe and Katara shivered.

"I love you."

Katara's eyes opened and she pushed away from Zuko. Those were the three words she would have died to hear from Zuko. Was it really true? Katara confessed in a small voice;

"I love you too."

Zuko passionately kissed Katara, barely giving her time to breath. Her hands wound in his hair as they lowered into the bed. Katara could feel every bit of his body through his clothes; the heat and friction rubbing between them. Katara's soft mewls only made Zuko harder. His breath came in pants as his pants became tighter and tighter. Zuko sucked the soft skin that joined Katara's neck and shoulder.

"I want you. I need you to be mine."

Zuko raised himself up to look down into Katara's eyes. She was flushed and panting as well. She smiled brilliantly and nodded. Zuko trailed wet kisses down her collar bone while his hand came up to massage her right breast. Katara moaned. Zuko impatiently tore Katara's clothes off. Katara gasped then laughed gently and removed the rest of her clothing. Zuko whipped off his shirt and lowered himself to suckle Katara's tit. Zuko trailed a hand down Katara's side, feeling her soft skin. He brought his hand towards her soft curling hair and rubbed her clit. Katara's head snapped back and she cried out softly. Her fingers twined into his hair and Zuko let his finger rub back and forth for a while before slipping it into her. Katara held Zuko closer to her and he pumped slowly; moaning softly in his ear. Their eyes met and Katara was almost melted by the golden intensity burning in Zuko.

Zuko kept his eyes locked with hers as he went lower and lower and placed himself in front of Katara's pussy. Katara frowned with confusion. What was he doing there? All ability to think fled Katara when Zuko dipped under and sucked her wet cunt. Katara clutched the bedding as Zuko stroked her with his tongue and inserted it into her. His fingers started playing with her clit and Katara whispered his name as she shut her eyes. Katara felt something inside her tighten. Zuko kept sucking and licking her wet pussy. Her mewls made him harder and harder. He felt her body tense up and pumped his tongue faster as Katara screamed his name and came hard. He pulled himself up to Katara again and smiled gently.

"Katara?" Zuko stroked her cheek.

"G-give me a second…I'm still seeing stars…" Katara was completely breathless and her eyes were out of focus.

Zuko kissed her lovingly to help bring her back down.

"Are you alright, love?" Zuko asked.

Katara nodded and then brushed Zuko's hair out of his face.

"But what about you?"

Then Katara was hit with a brilliant idea. Well, it had something to do with Toph explaining what guys found pleasurable…but as long as it satisfied Zuko, Katara would summon the courage to do it. Katara saw the bulge in Zuko's pants and gently put her hand on it. Zuko sucked in his breath as her unexpected motion sent waves of pleasure rocking through his body. The hem of his pants were slowly pulled down and his huge hard on was finally released. Katara gently stroked it with one finger, wondering what would happen and was rewarded with Zuko's breathy groan. Emboldened by his apparent pleasure, Katara wrapped her hand around Zuko and started pumping. Now it was Zuko's turn to clutch at the bed sheets to resist taking Katara then and there. Pre-cum was dripping from the head, so Katara cautiously licked it off and as she did so, Zuko bucked his hips and clenched even tighter. Katara was pumping faster now; she was curious if anymore pre-cum was going to come out when Zuko stopped her.

Katara looked up, worried that she might have done something wrong and she gave a yelp of surprise when Zuko grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down once more on the bed.

"I can't wait anymore," panted Zuko. "I need you now."

Katara hung her arms on Zuko's neck and spread her legs farther apart. Zuko guided himself to her pussy and looked back at Katara. He kissed her, slowly at first, then his lust broke through and he forced her lips open to ravage her tongue. They both tasted themselves on each other and were intoxicated by the luxurious feeling of their tongues sliding together. Then, when Zuko knew that Katara was distracted, he gave a sharp thrust and broke through Katara's barrier. Katara's scream was lost in Zuko's kiss. Katara pushed on his chest lightly and Zuko broke their kiss. Katara's eyes were swimming with pain and Zuko cursed himself for even momentarily hurting Katara. The pain started to subside, giving way to another emotion, making Katara blush and moan slightly. Zuko's head was lost in the flurry of intense pleasure and lust so fierce it was hell waiting for Katara to adjust. Katara started to experiment and pressed herself closer to Zuko. The both of them gasped as the tiny movement sent bolts of pleasure streaking through their bodies. Zuko pulled out, almost completely and slammed back into Katara, making the both of them make noises of pleasure.

"Oh…Yes…" Zuko moaned as he continued to pull out and slam in.

Zuko buried himself to the hilt and ground his hips with Katara's. She made a pleading sound in the back of her throat and he continued to pound her. He changed his angle and speed trying to please Katara more.

"Ah! Zuko!" Katara cried out when he hit a spot that made her hornier.

Zuko tried to aim for that spot as much as he could.

"Say my name…oh god…Katara…"

Zuko was forcing himself into Katara harder and harder.

"Zu..ko! Ahn!"

Katara moaned quietly. Zuko went even faster.

"Louder." He grunted.

"Please Zuko! Ah!! Zuko! Zuko! Zuko-aaahhhhhh!!!"

Katara screamed his name as she came again, this time harder and better than the last.

Zuko kept pumping as he felt her tighten around his cock. He felt himself tighten up as well.

"Ahhhh!" He moaned as he came in her. He kept pumping until he had milked out every drop of cum.

Both of them held each other as they panted and came down from their highs. Zuko pulled out of Katara and rolled the both of them over, so he could snuggle Katara in his arms. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Choosing Fire or not, they were meant to be together. Zuko pulled the covers closer onto them and held Katara tighter.

"Let's have the turtle ducks over again sometime," Zuko chuckled as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: LALALA!! lemonnnn~!!!! so how was it? I was blushing the entire time I wrote that..........teehee. they FINALLY get some XD Next chapter probably is going to take another while....SO HANG IN THERE! sorry~!


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AN

Hello all! No, I'm not dead yet, although to you I seemed to fall off the face of the planet ^^;; sorry about that, just a little swamped with schoolwork at the moment. So after that sad attempt at writing a hot steamy lemon (sorry I'll try to write another one with more….OUMPH!) I've had a lot of time to think about where this story will go…..and I wanted to throw Aang into the mix. I just wanted one thing from you all before I jump into the next plot segment. DO YOU WANT AANG TO DIE OR NOT?? That is the big question. The story line wont change, just the ending ^^ Zutara hasn't had ENOUGH troubles in their relationship yet!!! Teehee. On a separate note, I rewatched the last two episodes again and fell in love with Zutara ALL OVER AGAIN. Its like a disease I tell you. You cant watch the part where zuko takes the lightening for Katara and NOT be infected by the complete zutaraness of the moment. 3 but yeah, decide whether you want this little third wheel named Aang to die or not and I can start writing the next part!! (btw, exams can suck my ass =C)

PS. IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY STILL READING THIS STORY.......................THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU~!!!!!seriously. i honestly take WAAAYYY too long to update. T___T sorrryyy!!!


End file.
